


The Secret Stash

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Sheith fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I named the cosmic wolf Yorak, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, it's about food, not pot related, prepare your dental floss, seriously, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Shiro gets hungry and breaks into Keith's (not-so) Secret Stash.





	The Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit Socks! You and your prompt lol.

It was late.  Shiro assumed it was about two in the morning.  Keith was working late tonight, and Shiro wasn’t sure exactly when he would be coming in.  He had gone to bed early in hopes of waking up to the wonderful sensation of his husband crawling into bed and curling up next to him, falling back to sleep with Keith’s hair in his nose.

Instead, he woke up to his stomach growling.  Shiro may have skipped dinner.

His stomach growled again, and he rolled out of bed.  He went through what he had in his kitchen, thinking about what kind of food he wanted.  Nothing he had to prepare or cook, so 90% of the kitchen was out.  He had his protein bars, but Shiro didn’t feel those would be appropriate for this time of night.  He stumbled into the hall, stubbing his toe on the doorjamb.  Shiro cursed, but almost breaking his toe brought him an idea.  Keith’s “secret” stash of snacky foods.  Shiro had stumbled on them a few weeks ago hidden in one of the bottom most corners of the pantry, tucked behind the dog food.  Occasionally, Shiro would come home to Keith munching away on a bag of chips, wondering where he had gotten them.  Keith would always say “I picked them up on the way home,” but Shiro knew better.

Since they had returned home to Earth, Shiro picked back up on the diet he had been on before his journey out to the stars.  It meant no junk food, and it irritated Keith to no end.

Shiro padded softly into the kitchen, and opened the pantry.  He moved the dog food, nearly knocking the bag over.  After a brief few moments of panic, and Yorak jumping all over him begging for a midnight snack as well, Shiro eyed the snacks that Keith had hoarded.  His eyes snapped to the blue bag, tucked behind a few colorful bags of chips.

Cool Ranch Doritos.

They had always been a favorite of his, even as far back as when he was a teen at The Garrison.  And his husband was hiding them from him.  For shame.

Shiro grabbed the bag, opening it.  He promised himself to work out extra hard tomorrow for sinning against his diet.

He grabbed a chip, and spun around to see Keith standing in the door of the kitchen, arms crossed and hip cocked out.

Shiro’s eyes got big as he took in the sight in front of him.  He knew he needed to make a decision. Either eat the chips, or put them back and pretend he didn’t find Keith’s stash.

_Go big or go home._

Shiro popped the chip into his mouth, munching loudly.  “Hey, hun,” he said, swallowing the chip.  “When did you get in?”

Keith glared unamused at Shiro.  “About the time Yorak started jumping all over you begging for food.”

Shiro popped another chip in his mouth.

Keith’s eye twitched as he held out his hand.  “Are you going to give me the chips?”

Shiro looked from Keith’s outstretched hand, to the back of chips, then back to Keith’s face.  He swallowed.  “Nope.”  He popped another chip, smirking.

Keith groaned and started to crowd Shiro against the wall.  “Give.  Me.  The chips.”  He made a grab for them, and Shiro raised his hand as high as he could, keeping the bag just out of reach from Keith.

Shiro giggled at the situation.  Keith was literally one inch away from reaching the chips on his tiptoes.

The look of determination crossed Keith’s face.  He eyed Shiro, and Shiro immediately knew his mistake.

“No, Keith don’t--DON’T!!”  Shiro flinched hard as Keith stepped back a few paces and took a running jump.  Keith reached the chips this time and snatched them out of Shiro’s hand, bouncing back off of Shiro when he got his prize.  Laughing, Shiro tried pulling Keith in for a hug, with maybe a hope of stealing another chip.

Keith squirmed, holding the chips behind him, rolling the top down so Shiro couldn’t steal any more.  “I thought you said you were on a diet.”  He kissed Shiro to distract him from the chips.

“Not tonight,” Shiro said before kissing him back.

Keith hummed.  “I guess I can share, if you tell me how long you’ve known.”

Shiro perked up at the thought of getting more chips, but withered a bit at having to tell Keith.  “A few weeks now...like three,” he admitted, as he made another grab at the chips.

Keith dodged again as he walked backwards out of the kitchen.  “Let’s go have our snack, huh?”

Shiro let go, smiling, following Keith to their couch.  These are the days he lives for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on [Tumblr](punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
